Súper Natural
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Salir y estar en una relación con un hombre es complicado. Ser la novia de un híbrido, es más complicado aún.


–**Advertencias:**

–Lenguaje obsceno.

–Lemmon.

**Súper Natural**

**(Solo 2 capítulos)**

**1/2**

"_**Placer"**_

Estar soltera es tan fácil y sencillo. Sin embargo, yo había abandonado ése estatus civil hacia ya cierto tiempo, y mis ganas de regresar a tal estado escaseaban completamente. Ya que si bien es sabido, que salir con alguien o estar en una relación es complicado. Salir y estar en una relación con un hombre es complicado. Ser la novia de un híbrido, es más complicado aún.

Pero por él, yo podía asumir cualquier reto. Por más absurdo que fuera.

Un híbrido es lo mejor de dos razas. Una combinación perfecta y letal para cualquier sentido.

Mi novio es… Mitad vampiro, y mitad hombre lobo. Tiene veintitrés años, y estudia Medicina. Muy cliché e irónico. Y daba la casualidad que siempre me repetía lo mismo cada vez que iba a verlo.

A veces no podía saltarme los detalles escabrosos.

Rompí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando las llaves que tenía en las manos cayeron al suelo. Me agache y las recogí de mala gana. Ni siquiera eran mis llaves, eran las llaves de la nada discreta camioneta que Sasuke tenía. Me había chantajeado para que aceptará tomar su _camioneta,_ para ir y salir de la universidad de manera práctica y rápida. Rodé los ojos. Recordando como milagrosamente había conseguido llegar a la universidad y estacionar.

Suspiré e inhalé bruscamente, mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

_Recuerda Sakura, todo es un engranaje. Clutch, freno, acelerador, velocidad, palanca"._ Recé el versillo para mí misma. Me acomodé y ajuste el asiento, la llave en el contacto, encendido y… logré retroceder y emprender camino hacia el apartamento de Sasuke cómo una conductora decente y responsable que manejaba un búnker.

Quince minutos después ya había dejado la camioneta en el puesto numerado que le correspondía. Atravesé el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal.

–Hola, Tom. – saludé al vigilante, agradable e incorruptible que trabaja aquí.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura. – me saludo entregándome la correspondencia con un ademán elegante.

–Muchas gracias, Tom. –agradecí. – ¿No ha salido en todo el día? – pregunté refiriéndome a Sasuke.

–En efecto señorita. – confirmo.

Le sonreí antes de empujar la puerta principal. Encontré el ascensor abierto de par en par en la planta baja, y apreté el paso para tomarlo. Mientras esperaba el ascenso hasta el séptimo piso barajaba la correspondencia en su mayoría eran invitaciones para seminarios, cenas y caridades de eventos importantes en los que la familia de Sasuke participaba activamente. La campanilla de llegada resonó. Deje el ascensor y casi por inercia mis pies me llevaron hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Saqué las llaves y entré. Me recibió la estancia tranquila, minimalista y ordenada que tanto me gustaba. Era como si la esencia de Sasuke emanara de cada rincón. Dejé el bolso el sofá, y la correspondencia sobre la mesita ratona del recibidor reparando que la guitarra estaba en su sostenedor en medio del estudio, había unas partituras y un portaminas sobre la mesa de trabajo. Y en la cocina, estaba alguien, y estaba cocinando.

–Mmm, pasta. – saboreé, recostándome de la barra de la cocina, encontrándolo de espalda terminaba de cocinar.

–Tu favorita. – concedió volviéndose hacía mí. –Pensé que irías a la universidad cómo acostumbras. – comentó.

–No es como si hubieras tenido muchas opciones de no ir en ése monstruo. – reclamé.

–Vamos amor, no fue tan malo. – agregó, como si nada.

–Es cómo manejar un búnker, y de paso hay que evitar subirse por las aceras. – repliqué.

Se rió con ganas, y me abrazo.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

–Estoy famélica. – coincidí.

–Vamos a la mesa. – invito.

La pasta le había quedado deliciosa. Y habíamos intentado hacer una competencia de quién podía comer más, y desde el principio había quedado muy claro que el segundo lugar sería el mío.

–Tom me dijo que no saliste hoy. – comenté.

–La luna llena está cerca…– atajó.

–Eso explica la guitarra, los papeles y la cena. – bromeé.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios.

–Tengo mucha más energía durante este ciclo lunar, creo que eso te consta. – aseveró posando su intensa mirada sobre mí.

–Soy amnésica. – bromeé.

– ¿Con qué eres amnésica? – ironizo.

–Si lo soy, creo que eso te consta. – contraataqué.

– ¿Qué opinas de que quiera hacer el intento de hacerte recordar? – puntualizó.

–Pon me a prueba. – le reté.

Rápido y certero cerró la distancia que nos separaba, su cuerpo y su faz me cubrieron por completo. Su piel estaba tibia, más que la mía. Sus ojos negros tranquilos y necesitados, ya estaban en la labor de hipnotizarme. Sus manos fuertes y abarcadoras ya tanteaban en la parte baja de mi espalda, el contacto de su piel en ese sito ardía. Empujaban mi cuerpo acercarse íntimamente al suyo.

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo obedecía a lo que él podía querer. Mis manos ascendieron por su pecho hasta sus hombros amplios y fuertes. Reconociéndolo aun bajo la tela de su franela. Seguí hasta su cuello y la cara posterior, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, acariciando con la punta de los dedos.

Su aliento planeaba sobre mis labios, le anime a seguir elevándome sobre la punta de los pies, y guiando su cabeza hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios rozaran los míos. Nos buscábamos con ellos…

Los besos de Sasuke son cómo una realidad indescifrable. El momento en que sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, era como ser testigo de una partida sin final.

Pero él rompió… Solo para darme un mínimo respiro, tomando mis piernas para dejarlas alrededor de su cintura sin esfuerzo. Me dejo en el sofá, al arrodillarse en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo me separó las piernas y se ubicó en medio de ellas. La excitación que corría por mi cuerpo me había reducido a la necesidad abismal que sentía por Sasuke. Mis manos ya se ocupaban de quitar su franela, y ya había aflojado los pies para dejar caer las zapatillas que traía puestas, para poder empujarlo sobre mí, con la fuerza de las piernas. Su cuerpo, duro, ardiente y definido sobre mí, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, suspiraba con fuerza y sorbiéndose los labios. Sus brazos y sus hombros, saltaban a la vista en curvas de definición. Sus ojos ahora rojos, eran el reflejo de placer, y me seguían de cerca, cuidando hacerme perder la cabeza.

Con un fluido movimiento me saco la franela, y la falda.

–Joder…– masculló al tenerme casi desnuda. – ¿Cómo me haces esto? – bufó, acariciándome la cadera, deleitándose con la textura y el color de mi ropa interior.

–Pensé que te gustaría. – murmuré, guiando los dedos al botón y al cierre de su pantalón.

–No hay palabra que te describa en este momento. – admitió.

Me levanté sobre los codos para alcanzar su cuello, ya que sus palabras en momentos como estos conseguían dejarme sin palabras. Abrumada, recorría la piel de su cuello entre besos, su manzana de Adán bajo con pesadez, cuando di con el hueco de su cuello. Su aroma me golpeó de lleno, sándalo. Por algo ha de ser mi aroma preferido.

En una maniobra, logró que nuestros labios se encontraran una vez más. Pero está vez, en medio de un beso serio, profundo e invasivo. Preludio de lo que haríamos después.

Pero antes estaría mi tortura… Se vengó besando y chupando mi cuello, los dedos de los pies se me crisparon, y los de las manos se hundieron en su espalda. Gemí cuando sus colmillos y su lengua recorrieron lo largo del cuello. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis senos, apretando y reconociendo, hasta dar con el broche delantero.

Tragué con pesadez y cerré los ojos con fuerza pensando en lo que vendría a continuación.

–Sakura… Mírame. – pidió.

Y fue cómo una condena. Ver de primera mano las maravillas que hacía Sasuke allí. Me perdí en el espacio cuando succionó mis pezones, y su lengua con esos círculos escandalosos. Me perdía, cada vez más, él era lo único real a lo que poderme aferrarme.

Lo vi descender tranquilo y decido hacia abajo… Por mi abdomen, mi obligo, el vientre y… las braguitas ya no estaban

Me vi obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sus dedos pasearon por allí, cuando separaron la carne tibia de mis labios para darle paso a los suyos, dejé caer los brazos pesadamente sobre el sofá. Ya no tenía escapatoria… Su lengua yendo y viniendo… La manera estimulaba mi clítoris, golpeando con la lengua.

Sentía el orgasmo crecer, y se expandía con fuerza, cobrándome cada poro del cuerpo…

– ¡Mmm, Sasuke! – gemí, siendo consumida con el éxtasis.

Lo sentí subir por mi cuerpo, con sigilo y de manera calculada y fluida. Sus labios besaron mi cuello, justo en el sitio dónde mi pulso latía vertiginoso y desbocado. Sus colmillos rasparon y traspasaron mi piel. Su mordida.

Y volví a perder la cabeza, con el cuerpo y la mente cruzando el límite del dolor y el placer, en medio de un orgasmo. Me sentía arquear contra Sasuke, hundí las uñas en sus omoplatos, ahogando los gemidos contra su oídos. Y finalmente.

Me sumergía en un pozo, un pozo insoldable y maravilloso. Placer…

* * *

><p>¡Sí! Hasta que por fin la inspiración volvió a mi y me permitió editar esta historia.<p>

Agregare que hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo con este sentido, espero haberlo hecho bien, no sé.

Primero, ustedes se podrán imaginar que estar con un híbrido no ha de ser tarea fácil. Lidiar con los cambios de humor de un vampiro y los ciclos lunares de un hombre lobo a mitad y mitad. Sin embargo, yo lo veo cómo lo mejor de las dos razas, precavidos, inteligentes, y excelentes amantes.

Segundo, Sakura tampoco es una santa. Ella sabe lo que quiere. Aquí no será solo una mortal, después sabran porque.

Tercero y último. Quisé irme por la parte más cruda y realista de este tipo de historia. ¿El qué Sasuke, sea híbrido tiene que ver con qué no sepa decidir entre Edward y Jacob? xD No claro, que no. Simplemente, considero las dos razas muy interesates, y no pude decidirme por una a la hora de representar a Sasuke.

Bueno, cualquier cosilla es bien recibida por la maravilla de botón _rewiev._

Cualquier error ortográfico o redacción, agradecería que fuera reportado :)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Y recuerden que está historia se divide en dos capítulos.

Será hasta la próxima entrega, feliz fin de semana.

Ross.


End file.
